Preteens in Sandover
by Desteny star
Summary: After three years Cassidy is back, this time she is in Sandover village helping Jak in the adventure that started it all, but what happens when Cassidy's friend Hana turns into an otsel along with Daxter. Stay tune and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning:**

**Author's note: Hey readers, welcome to the to the sequel of Kid in Haven City, this story is called Preteen's in Sandover.  
Summary: Cassidy is back but this time she brought a friend named Hana, her mission takes her back to Sandover village. What will be the problem this time?**

In New york:

In New york there is a three story home, there about three years ago something amazing happened, a little girl name Cassidy took the adventure of a lifetime in another world, in it she made friends and enemies, now she is home thinking her adventure was over, but she was wrong.  
That was back then when Cassidy was ten, now she is thirteen, a preteen.  
She is in her room looking at the present Sig gave her a long time ago, Cassidy has grown, she is a taller, more agile since she has been taking gymnastics, but she is still the same sweet Cassidy that people knew.  
"Hu" Cassidy sighted as she watched the music box,  
"Boo" shouted a girl as she scared Cassidy,  
"Hana, why did you do that for?" complained Cassidy as she closed the box, Hana is a friend of hers, they became friends in seventh grade, Hana has red hair, freckles, green eyes, her skin is very pale, she is the joking type, she never takes things seriously, but she is a good friend.  
"I was just joking around, besides you get all distracted when you heard your music box" Hana said and added with a mischievous grin on her face  
"Its about a boy wright, your boyfriend gave you that music box",  
"No way!" shouted Cassidy with her face all red, the truth was that every time she opens the music box it made her think of Jak and her friends in Haven City, the truth was that she missed them a lot, but she doesn't dare to go back to visit them since time goes faster in Earth than there.  
Hana with a big grin on her face ran out of the room screaming  
"Hey everyone Cassidy has a boyfriend and she never told you", Cassidy ran after her and tackle her,  
"Fine I'll stay quiet" said Hana pouting.  
Cassidy was going to say something but she felt something, taking out her key she saw it was pulsing with energy,  
"Hey whats that?" asked Hana looking at it,  
"Nothing" lied Cassidy as she hid her key, Hana looked at her suspicious she felt that her friend was hiding something from her, she just would have to watch her friend closely.

Later that day:

It was late at night, Cassidy wrote a letter to explain to her parents that she was going away for a while but she'll be back.  
Looking at her closet Cassidy chose a pair of jean shorts, a white shirt that had its sleeves ripped off, a gun holster that she has been hiding for a long time, boots and she put on the belt with the curved sword on it.  
She opened her jewelery box and took out the seal of Mar and placed it on her neck, then she took her hover board which she uses when its late at night when nobody is looking and the music box, looking at her reflection Cassidy saw how much she has changed, she was taller, her white hair was longer but it still had the sky blue tips,  
"Boy Jak and the gang are sure going to be surprised" though Cassidy as she took Sparks and left her house.  
Outside Cassidy took her key and shouted  
"Guardian of space rent heavens and open a portal to me, I call out thy true name, mighty protector of space, protect me, guide me, path of light to me".  
The wind got stronger, the already dark sky got darker and there was a flash of light, soon something grabbed Cassidy as she disappeared, then they were gone.

In Sandover village:

Cassidy landed in Misty island, sitting up and looking around she noticed she wasn't in Haven city or in Spargus, she was in the first game in Misty island, but that wasn't the only thing,  
"Hana?! what are you doing here?!" shouted Cassidy as she realized her friend followed her.  
Hana looked around amazed  
"So this is where you disappeared to a long time ago" she said,  
"Close but no" said Cassidy as she stood up,  
"Where are we?" asked Hana,  
"As crazy as this sounds where in Misty island" said Cassidy,  
"Ya I know that, but how did we get here?" asked Hana,  
"Its a long story, but right now we have to find Jak" said Cassidy, Hana nodded.  
Cassidy knew this part, this was probably the beginning when Daxter turned into an otsel, she looked at the dock and saw a boat coming and inside was none other than Jak and Daxter, but Daxter is human, when they reached the dock and got out of the boat Cassidy approached them and shouted  
"Hey, what are you two doing here?", they both looked at them, Jak stood petrified and Daxter said  
"Ladies please, taught Jak here some sense and tell us to go home".  
That is when he noticed Jak,  
"Jak, hello, anybody home!" Daxter practically screamed in his ear,  
"I seen her" Jak finally said,  
"What?" asked Daxter confused, Jak got closer to Cassidy  
"I have seen you before, somewhere, a long time ago, it seemed like a dream" he said, Cassidy smiled she was glad he remembered her,  
"What's your name?" asked Jak,  
"Cassidy and this is my friend Hana" she answered pointing at her friend,  
"Sup" she said,  
"Mine is Jak and this is my friend Daxter" said Jak,  
"Oh I know that, because we met before" said Cassidy smiling,  
"So what are you two doing here?" asked Hana,  
"We are going to explore a bit, you want to join?" said Jak,  
"Sure" said Cassidy,  
"Great" muttered Daxter as they left to explore.  
After walking for a while they saw a group of Lurkers gathered around,  
"What are they doing?" asked Jak,  
"Their the one of three reason why were here" whispered Cassidy,  
"What are the other two reasons?" asked Daxter, like a cue Gol and Maia appeared,  
"Does that answer your question" said Cassidy as Daxter shrugged.  
After listening to their plan Cassidy, Hana, Daxter and Jak went down to where the pool of dark eco was,  
"Can we please go now, this place gives me the creeps" said Daxter before he tripped on some sort of battery,  
"Stupid precursor junk" he muttered, Jak rolled his eyes and took the battery, soon it began to glow,  
"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Daxter,  
"I don't know" said Jak,  
"But I do, if you want I can tell you" said Cassidy as she placed her hand on the battery close to Jak's, again he was petrified and this time Daxter knew what was going on,  
"Jak you really hook yourself one, all you got to do is real her in" Daxter said with a big grin on her face, Jak reaction and said to Daxter  
"No that's not it", Cassidy rolled her eyes then she noticed the approaching Lurker  
"Jak we got company" Cassidy whispered as she took out her sword.  
Jak turned around, there was only a minute to think, taking the battery,  
"Jak noooo" shouted Cassidy trying to stop him, but too late he threw it at the Lurker, there was a blast, it threw Jak into the air and he knocked down Daxter and Hana into the dark eco,  
"Hana!" shouted Cassidy,  
"Daxter!" shouted Jak as they looked at the dark eco, after a second or so two otsels pop out of the dark eco,  
"Woof now that was a close one eh Cassidy" said the female otsel, she unlike Daxter, was wearing clothes, her small red shirt, pants and even her hair band, her fur is a soft reddish color and her eyes are big and green.  
Cassidy and Jak shared the same look as they stared at Daxter and Hana,  
"What?" asked Daxter before he and Hana looked down.  
They freaked out and began to scream loudly,  
"This is going to be a long long journy" though Cassidy as she slap her forehead.

**To be continued....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otsel problem:**

**Authors note: Okay here is the second chapter of the story.**

In Sandvover village:

"Are you ready for this?" asked Cassidy, Jak nodded as he took a deep breath  
"As ready as I'll ever be" he said, boy explaining this problem to Samos is going to fun, quietly Cassidy, Jak, Hana and Daxter entered the Samos hut.  
No sooner than they got a foot through the door Samos knew they were there  
"Jak, Daxter you two disobeyed my orders and went to Misty island where Daxter got a much needed bath, but not with water with dark eco" said Samos then he looked at Cassidy and Hana  
"I see you made friends, what are your names?" he said,  
"My name is Cassidy and this is my friend Hana, she also got a dark eco bath" said Cassidy, Hana nodded,  
"I see that" said Samos looking at Hana,  
"Can somebody help Daxter and Hana?" asked Jak, before Samos could answer Cassidy jumped ahead and answered  
"Yes, there are two dark eco sages that can help but their soo far away neither of the other eco sages have seen them", Jak looked at Samos, he seemed kinda shocked but he said  
"Very true and the only way we can travel to the other village is to cross through a path of boiling lava",  
"So we can't go there unless were indestructible or fire and lava proof" said Hana,  
"Not necessarily" said a voice, looking behind Cassidy saw her number one foe Keira,  
"I have been building a prototype vehicle that can get all of you through to explore lands only brave heroes would dare to explore" she said that looking at Jak, Cassidy's face was starting to turn red with fury,  
"Oh that good for nothing, double crosser, liar" she though although she tried hard not to let everybody notice.  
Of coarse now Keira needed something  
"For it to work it needs twenty power cells" she said,  
"Don't worry we'll get those power cell's" said Jak,  
"Were coming too, you could use our help" said Cassidy, Hana slap her forehead, how did she got involved in this adventure?  
Like she was reading her mind Cassidy took Hana aside and said  
"I know you don't want to join, but if you hadn't followed me you wouldn't be in this mess",  
"I know Cassidy, I know" said Hana sadly, this time her curiosity got the best of her.  
Hana jumped and hanged on Cassidy's shoulder,  
"Neither of you are going out until you get some training, now get out!" Samos shouted the final part, obeying Jak, Daxter, Hana and Cassidy jumped into the rift portal.

In the training ground:

Cassidy always liked this part, she doesn't know why but the atmosphere is really quite stunning,  
"Okay gang lets begin" said Hana as she held on to Cassidy's shoulder, there were a few obstacles, some for fighting others to test their athletic abilities.  
In that place they found two power cell's.

A few minutes later:

They came back,  
"I knew gymnastics would come and handy some day" said Cassidy,  
"Never disagreed girlfriend" said Hana, Jak was amazed this girl knew how to be an explorer,  
"Jak do yourself a favor and marry this girl" Daxter whispered, Jak shook his head,  
"Come on Jak the power cell's aren't going to find themselves you know" cracked Cassidy, Jak smiled as he followed Cassidy,  
"So where do we start toots?" said Daxter, in a swift move Daxter found Cassidy's sword a few inches close to his neck  
"Don't you ever dare to call me toots again or else you'll end up being my new fur coat" said Cassidy as she placed the sword back in its place.  
Daxter glubed as he massaged his neck, Cassidy looked around and said  
"Will start here in the villega, there are a few cells we can gain here", Jak nodded and Cassidy added  
"Maybe we should split up that way will cover more ground",  
"Split up no way" said Hana disagreeing,  
"Ya, that is the worst idea that anybody has come up with since the time we used the wumpbee nest as a pinata" said Daxter,  
"Uh Daxter that was your idea" said Jak, Daxter though and said  
"Oh your right", Cassidy giggled.  
"That giggle, that smile, I have seen them before, but where?" though Jak hard trying to remember,  
"Okay Lets pay a visit to the lady birdwatcher, I know she'll be willing to help" said Cassidy smiling.  
Her hut was not too far away and she was there alright, looking through her binoculars,  
"Oh dear, oh dear" she kept saying,  
"Excuse me mam" began Jak, she looked at them and said  
"Oh please help the poor deary, its all alone" she pointed at the huge egg that was in a nest,  
"Listen lady..." began Daxter, but before he could say anything else the birdwatcher said  
"If you dearies do me the favor of bringing the egg here I'll gladly give you a power cell", Hana looked at the egg and said  
"Man I can make a mean omelet from that egg",  
"Sure will help you get the egg down" said Cassidy as they left.  
Once outside Cassidy said  
"This is great, at the same time we can unclog the green eco mines and that way will get two power cells in one row",  
"Great idea Cassidy" said Jak,  
"Hey how come I didn't think about that?" said Daxter,  
"Ahh, years of experience my furry friend" said Cassidy running her hand through Daxter's head.

That night:

Using teamwork Jak, Cassidy, Hana and Daxter managed to gather thrity power cell's, but it was too late to continue their journy,  
"Hey Cassidy you can stay with us if you want, we have plenty of rooms" said Jak, Cassidy smiled as she said  
"Thank you Jak we would appreciate it".  
They entered their rooms where they would be spending the night, Cassidy was alone, Hana already fell asleep in a hammock, but now Cassidy felt torn in two, she was Cassidy but somewhere deep inside she is another person she is more than what she appears, she is the Keeper.  
Looking at outside of the window towards the moon Cassidy began to sing.

**~Something strange is happening, that I don't understand~**

**~My world is changing can someone tell me why~**

**~I wish that I knew, cause I fell so pray, like an out of place~**

Cassidy though soon her song changed tone.

**~Can you believ it~**

**~Of all the people in my life, I have a double life~**

**~How could this be?, from my head to my feet, I change places with me~**

**~One day I'm just a simple girl~**

**~The next thing I know I am waking up in someone elses world~**

**~What am I gonna do, this is a crazy mess but somehow I'm going to make it through~**

**~Tell me what you see am I who I am meant to be~**

**~What's wrong with this picture, if you look me in the eye, bet you can't identify, what's wrong with this picture~**

Cassidy began to think about her parents and her brothers.

**~They think I'm just a simple girl, but they don't know soon I am going to show the world~**

**~What I'm really made up inside, nothing can stop me when I really made up my mind~**

**~Tell me what you see am I who I'm meant to be, what's wrong with this picture~**

**~If you look me in the eye, I bet you can't identify, what's wrong with this picture~**

**~Tell me what you see am I wha I am meant to be, what's wrong with this picture~**

**~If you look me in the eye, bet you can't identify what's wrong with this picture~**

**~Ladalara~**

Cassidy stopped singing as she looked at the clear moon, who is she?, is she the keeper or just Cassidy?

Meanwhile:

Jak was in his room, he was puzzled over where had he seen Cassidy before, he feels that he has known her all his life,  
"Jak its late, lets go to sleep cause we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" said Daxter as he curled up in one of Jak's drawers,  
"Maybe your wright" said Jak as he lay down on his hamock, after a while he fell asleep and then he had a dream where he screamed to somebody  
"Cassidy I will never forget you".

**To be continued....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Passing through:**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

That morning:

Jak woke up with a start, he wondered if maybe Cassidy and her friend Hana were just dreams, after getting ready he went downstairs to find Cassidy, Daxter and Hana, Cassidy was reading an old book, Daxter was sleeping on her lap and Hana was sleeping on top of him,  
"They weren't a dream" though Jak happily, Cassidy finally looked up from the book and looked at Jak with a warm smile  
"Good morning, did you get enough sleep?" she said,  
"I sleep just fine thank you" said Jak as he returned her smile, Cassidy placed her book back in her holster and with that they left for the valley.  
There the zoomer or whatever it is was waiting for them, Jak and Daxter sat in the front while Cassidy and Hana sat on the back,  
"Jak make sure you hit those balloons, they'll keep the vehicle from over heating" Cassidy whispered to Jak, he nodded as they made their was through the valley, carefully avoiding mines and making sure that they hit all the balloons, soon they reached rockfall village.  
Hopping off the zoomer Hana asked  
"Hey how come they call this village rock fall?", no sooner a few huge rocks fell next to them, jumping Cassidy said  
"Does that answer your question?", Hana shrugged, this is rockfall home of the blue eco Sage.  
After walking for some time Cassidy, Jak, Hana and Dater reached the blue eco sages hut only to find, no blue eco sage, looking around there were sings of struggle,  
"Jak I don't like this" said Daxter hiding behind his back,  
"We should turn on the rift portal" said Cassidy,  
"I'll do it" said Jak as he set straight to work while Cassidy and Hana looked around,  
"If only I knew where to look" though Cassidy like an act of magic a gust of wind entered in the cabin blowing some papers, one of them specifically hut Cassidy's face, taking it off she saw that those were the plans of the blue eco sages machine, with it they could fix it and power the machine.  
Now she was faced with another choice, keep it to herself and when the time is wright use it or to show it to everybody and let Keira fix the machine.  
There was something she hasn't told anybody, hu she feels like such a crazy fan girl, but she likes Jak, a lot, ever since she met him face to face, but if by the slightest chance he likes likes her then she has to be true to herself.  
"Uh I hate teleporting" said Samos as he and Keira hopped off the rift portal, Cassidy took a deep breath as she made her decision showing Samos and Keira the plans she said  
"The blue eco Sage was building this, maybe it needs a few power cell's", Keira and Samos looked at the file,  
"I guess we can get that contraption running, but will need more power cells" said Samos, Hana rolled her eyes  
"Here we go on another scavenger hunt" she said as she, Jak, Cassidy and Daxter left the hut.  
They went down the path, there they found the archeologist,  
"Hey were looking for power cells" said Hana,  
"Hana..." began Cassidy, the archeologist looked at them and said  
"Just in time, if you are willing to help the moles go back to their holes then I'll give you a power cell",  
"No way sister, make it two power cells" said Daxter,  
"Fine for some precursor orbs I'll give you another power cell" she said.  
First thing was first, they payed her the precursor orbs and set to straight to work, Jak, Daxter and Cassidy walked up the hill where the zoomer was waiting for them, Cassidy bit her nail and ran her hand through the handle bars,  
"Hey if you want to drive I won't say no" said Jak, Cassidy retracted her hand and said  
"Me, no, I coudn't",  
"Go on" said Jak making space, nodding Cassidy sat in front with Hana and Jak sat on the back with Daxter,  
"Okay here I go" said Cassidy hoping she remembered how to drive the zoomer, at first she started out slowly making sure she hit the holes, soon there came a turn, she had to be faster to make the jump, speeding up the zoomer Jak hold on tight and before he could ask why was she speeding up he saw the jump, his and Daxter's eyes went wide as Jak whispered  
"Oh no", Cassidy heard it  
"Oh yes" she though as the zoomer went full speed ahead, they jumped and landed safely on the ground, Jak was petrified but then he relazed as the zoomer began to lose speed, soon it went to a patch of dark like weeds, Cassidy pass through a green eco vent and began to drive through the weeds, after repeting the same process four times the weeds stopped growing and a power cell pop out, they quickly got it and parked the zoomer,  
"Wow Cassidy, who taught you how to drive?" asked Daxter,  
"Is it for a compliment or an insult?" asked Cassidy, Jak covered Daxter's mouth and said  
"What Daxter means is that you drive really good", Cassidy blushed and said  
"I'm just a natural at it", Jak smiled, Cassidy shook her head and said  
"Come on lets get that power cell", the archeologist gave them the power cell.  
There was a building bellow them,  
" Hey look there is a shindig down there, lets check it out" said Daxter as he hopped down from Jak's shoulder, Hana hopped down and said  
"So, Tag your it" and she ran for it on all four while Daxter chased her, Jak and Cassidy shook their heads in unison as they followed.  
In the building were a few people but one was the one they had to talk, it was a hero or should we say a zero,  
" Excuse me" said Cassidy tapping his shoulder, he jumped up and said  
"Don't sneak up on me like that",  
"Sorry we..." Cassidy began,  
"Oh I know what you two love birds were doing, you were going to insult me just because a monster beat me and I ran away like a little girl" he said before realizing what he just said  
"Uh forget I said that last part",  
"Sheesh what a grouch" said Hana as they decided to let him be,  
"So now what?" asked Daxter,  
"We'd better continued or search" said Jak.  
There was a path that lead to some sort of underwater building,  
"Come on" said Jak as he began to make his way there, Cassidy followed, Hana looked down with fear she saw the huge shark like fish, she shook with fear and hold on tight to Cassidy's shoulder then sighted when they arrived.  
Underwater Hana looked around the glass walls and said  
"Cool its just like an aquarium",  
"A what?" asked Daxter confused,  
"Long story" said Cassidy covering Hana's mouth, why can't Hana stay quiet? is that too much to ask?

**To be continued......**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who?:**

**Authors note: New chapter, go crazy. (Makes a party with balloons and noise makers)**

In Rockfall village:

Our crew is rose from underwater, the light blinded Cassidy and Hana for a second but they shook it off,  
"Jak your using eco in ways nobody else has ever used" said Samos, there was another path that could take them to shore, Cassidy motioned to follow as she began to jump from place to place, Jak followed.  
On land it was time to activate the laser, they went to the other side of the village where Keira was waiting for them, after activating the laser the rock that was blocking the exit was lifted into the air leaving an entrance,  
"Cassidy, you and Hana should stay here , we'll take care of that creature" said Jak, Daxter looked with fright  
"Uh we?" he said,  
"No I were coming with you" said Cassidy sternly,  
"Its not safe" said Jak,  
"Do you think I don't know that, well let me let you in on a little secret, I didn't came here for you to shut the door in my face, I am the keeper, I was sent to protect you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid" said Cassidy with her hands on her hip,  
"The keeper?" said Jak somehow he feels that he has heard that name somewhere,  
"Jak its no coincidence that we met in misty island, I came from my world to protect you" said Cassidy, Jak though, there was more to what she was saying so he asked  
"Why do you come?, is because your forced?", Cassidy shook her head and said  
"I come cause your my friend and I would do anything to keep my friends from harm", Jak smiled a bit and nodded, Cassidy entered, soon they came upon a pool of lava, Cassidy looked at it and said  
"Jak be on your guard, it knows where here", Jak nodded before they jumped to a lage rock platform that stood in the middle of the lava like an island, no sooner than that a large monster appeared, looking around Cassidy noticed the red eco  
"Jak!" shouted Cassidy as she pointed at the red eco, he got the message as he used it and kept hitting the monster.  
It seemed that nothing was going to be enough, looking at Sparks Cassidy though, then she took a rock and threw it at the monster before shouting  
"Hey over here you filthy creature!", sure enough that attracted its attention, clutching on to Sparks Cassidy though  
"I got one shot at this", closer closer the monster got, soon Cassidy threw Sparks at it  
"Sparks explosion" she shouted, as soon as Sparks hit the monster it exploded destroying the monster.  
Jak, Hana and Daxter celebrated for a while, tears weld up on Cassidy's eyes  
"Well it was nice to know that Sparks left the way it was supposed to leave" said Cassidy, they stopped Jak placed his hands on her shoulder  
"I'm sorry about you loosing whatever that is" said Jak, Cassidy wiped her tear and said  
"Its okay easy come easy go", Jak looked down and said softly  
"We should get going now", Cassidy just nodded and with that they left.

A few hours later:

It was late at night when they rached the red eco Sages hut, like the last one there were sings of struggle and an eco sage was missing, Jak looked at Cassidy and said  
"Lets call it a day", Hana, Daxter and Cassidy just nodded in agreement.  
They turned on the rift portal letting Samos and Keira in, Samos examined the room  
"Another Eco Sage missing, what could it mean?" he said in a soft voice, Cassidy was mad she knew who was behind all the disappearances of the eco Sages so she went outside and shouted with all her might to the sky  
"You'd better run cause when I get my hands on the both of you there will be no saving ya!", her screams echoed through the cavern filled with lava.  
Time to call it a day, luckily the red eco sage house had rooms to spare, Cassidy placed the seal of Mar she had on a nightstand, Samos entered the room and saw the seal.  
Cassidy noticed the look in his face, it was the I can't believe what I am seeing look, with a swift move Cassidy placed the seal of mar on her pocket of her simple white sleeping gown, Samos looked at her and left.  
Sighting with relief Cassidy lay down on the hammock and fell in a deep peaceful sleep where she got a dream...

In Cassidy's dream:

Something or somebody was calling her, Cassidy's elf ears couldn't hear who it was but she could sense him, the soft rustle of the curtains woke Cassidy up, she got off the hamock and stared out from the window to find she was back in Sandover, but that didn't seem to matter now.  
An invisible force seemed to pull Cassidy, she quietly walked out of the hut and began to walk to the forbidden forest, walking towards there she noticed the silence in the village and how strange was the moon was and the rainbow aura that surrounded the nights sky, stopping in the entrence of the forest Cassidy though  
"Who is calling me, where are you?" she walked into the forest there Cassidy said  
"I'm coming", there was something different about the forest, soon the road Cassidy was walking began to change, pillars began to appear soon way ahead of her was a ruin that she has never seen before, it was hidden in the forest, there in the ruins a creature was waiting for her.  
Getting a closer look Cassidy saw it was a precursor,  
"Hu?" was the only thing that Cassidy said as she got closer,  
"Were you the one calling me?" she finally said, the precursor looked at her and said  
"We finally see each other face to face keeper" then he vanished, Cassidy looked around  
"Where did you go?" she asked,  
"Please keep this a secret" she heard the precursor say,  
"Who are you?" asked Cassidy,  
"My name is Markus" answered the precursor.  
Cassidy's eyes went wider than saucer plates, she knew that name, he was the one who gave her the key, Sparks and keeps sending her on these adventures, she felt herself being hugged by somebody, it was a warm gentle feeling, Cassidy felt sleepy, laying down on the ground where there was soft grass, her eyes closed, somebody kissed her cheek gently and he said  
"Keep up the good work", with that she fell asleep again.

The next morning:

Cassidy was woken up by a sound, it was a beeping sound, she sat up and looked around, to her surprised Sparks was hovering infront of her,  
"Sparks" said Cassidy happily as she hugged her pal, then she noticed Samos standing in the doorway,  
"Samos, what are you doing here?" asked Cassidy staring at him,  
"I saw that gadget outside and I let it in" answered Samos, hugging Sparks Cassidy said  
"Thank you", Samos said  
"I knew that it was you Cassidy when I saw you, I always knew that I was going to see you again, but not like this", Cassidy nodded as she said  
"I know I grew up",  
"Yes your a teenager" said Samos,  
"Preteen actually" said Cassidy as she got off the hammock.  
Samos turned and left the room, after that Cassidy got herself dressed and left, she knew that there was a lot of work to be done.

**to be continued......**


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle and new start:**

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

In the lair of Gol and Maia:

Day four, it was now the grand finally.  
Cassidy and Hana were exited, they are now near the final part.  
Jak was driving as Daxter, Hana and Cassidy hold on, they passed through the obstacles, avoiding enemies, ect, ect, they parked near the entrance and they opened the rift portal, Keira pop out but where was Samos?, before either Jak or Cassidy could ask Keira said panicking  
"Samos he is gone, I can't find him anywhere", pretending she didn't knew anything Cassidy said  
"Frist the blue eco sage, then the red eco sage, later the yellow eco sage and now Samos, what are these guys planing?",  
"I am asking the same thing myself" said Jak,  
"ya what do they want with old, green and ugly" said Daxter, looking at the entrence Jak said  
"Were about to find out" with that they entered.  
In the room there was this giant precursor robot, looking at it Cassidy said  
"These guys are probably trying to power up this robot", joining in Jak said  
"We can't let them do that, cause if they do they'll probably use it to take over the villages", looking at Jak Cassidy said  
"Maybe even more than that", they both had the same thing in mind.  
Looking behind the robot they saw a path, Jak was about to walk towards it but,  
"Jak don't" Cassidy said, Jak stopped and Daxter asked  
"What's wrong?", pointing at the path Cassidy said  
"Its a trap, if we want to cross we have to take long steps and step on different color squares".  
Neither Jak or Daxter understood so Cassidy said after she slapped her forehead  
"Let me show you how its done", Hana looked at Cassidy nervous and said  
"You really don't mean that do you?, do you?".  
Cassidy ignored her and took a running,  
"Cassidy!" shouted Hana as Cassidy ran and landed on a blue square, soon it began to rumble, Cassidy took a long jump and landed on a yellow square and with that she repeated the same process until they reached firm ground.  
Looking behind Cassidy saw that Jak nodded in a way of saying that he understood,  
"Jak go free another Eco Sage, I'll take care of this one" shouted Cassidy,  
"Okay" Jak shouted back as he went in another direction.  
Turning around Cassidy headed deeper into the hallway, after avoiding who knows how many obstacles they freed the red eco Sage,  
"I was rescued by a girl and a rat how great" he said in a nasty tone,  
"Hey!" shouted Hana insulted while Cassidy covered her mouth trying hard not to laugh.  
Another pathway opened that allowed Cassidy and Hana to meet back with Jak and Daxter,  
"Okay we rescued the red eco Sage" said Cassidy,  
"We rescued the yellow eco Sage" informed Jak,  
"All that leaves is the blue eco Sage and Samos, Jak, Daxter you two rescue Samos while me and Hana go after the blue eco Sage" said Cassidy,  
"Works for us" said Daxter as they went their separate ways.  
Soon the last eco sages were freed, it is time to face Gol and Maia, on top of where they kept the robot Jak, Cassidy, Daxter and Hana met Samos,  
"Now all we have to do is destroy the infernal machine" said Samos,  
"Question, how?!" said Daxter,  
"Its up to you four to find out" answered Samos, no sooner than he said that Gol and Maia appeared.  
They took the robot and left,  
"There are not going to get away with this, come on!" shouted Cassidy as they chased after them to the battle field.

In the battle field:

Maia and Gol used the robot, Daxter and Hana looked nervously at Jak and Cassidy  
"Uh do either of you know what were up against?!" shouted Daxter panicking,  
"You guys probably not but I do" said Cassidy as she took out her sword, Sparks hovered behind her, she gave Jak a confident smile as they began to work.  
Jak used red eco to hit the robot as Cassidy used her sword to fight off any enemy that tried to sneak up on them, observing the behavior of Gol and Maia Cassidy knew what they were going to do,  
"Jak now!" Cassidy shouted, he took some blue eco, Cassidy climed on his back and using a platform of some sort they were catapulted into the air where they were safe from Gol and Maia's attack.  
Landing safely on the ground Jak and Cassidy resumed their strategy, soon after an hour or so light eco appeared, the final ingredient that Gol and Maia need to take over the villages,  
"Ligh eco, its probably the antidote" said Daxter, Hana perked up and joined in and said  
"Ya, were not going to be stuck as otles any more", Cassidy stopped them and said  
"No!, we need to use the eco to stop Gol and Maia once and for all".  
Daxter and Hana though out loud as they said  
"Change back to normal, save the world, change back to normal, save the world",  
"Hana, Daxter" shouted Jak and Cassidy sternly as they looked at them angrily,  
"Fine will save the world" said Daxter crossing his hands, Jak began to gather all the light eco he could before he shot it at Maia and Gol.  
Something, something was wrong, the robot was about to crash land on them, there was no time for escape, soon something came to Cassidy, she closed her eyes and concentrated, her body began to change and glow Cassidy looked like a precursor,  
"Wow would you look at that" said Daxter amazed, Jak couldn't find words to describe what he was seeing.  
Raising her hand Cassidy shot a shower of light at the robot, it crash landed but neither of them were hurt, Cassidy stopped glowing and she fainted, Jak caught her before she hit the ground,  
"Uh" Cassidy said as she opened her eyes again,  
"Cassidy are you alright?" asked Jak, Cassidy nodded and said  
"Just a little headaque" she looked at the robot, soon they heard something unexpected, they heard crying, it was coming from what remained of the robot, the smoked cleared off and Cassidy, Jak, Daxter and Hana saw something that their eyes couldn't believe.

In a platform just above the battle field:

The sages, Samos and Keira were worried about Jak, Daxter, Hana and Cassidy, soon they saw them coming,  
"Jak, Cassidy, Hana, Daxter, you four are alive" said Samos in relief,  
"But where is Gol and Maia?" asked the blue eco Sage, before either Jak or Cassidy could explain Daxter jumped in and said  
"Well the robot was about to crush us, but then Cassidy here did something to it and well..." he stopped, the eco sages looked at Daxter seriously,  
"Well?" they said, Jak stepped in and said  
"You got to see it for yourselves" he looked at Cassidy and she stepped aside revealing two kids.  
The eco Sages, Samos and Keira stared shocked, those kids or should they say Gol and Maia were about three years old, Maia could be a year younger, Gol he has a mop of blond hair, his eyes are a very light blue, pale skin, he could pose as Jak's little brother, he was wearing his shirt and pants which were way too big for him, while Maia has soft brown hair, her eyes are a grayish green, her skin is pale, she is wearing her now over size shirt as a dress, they are both not too skinny, there is one thing they both really are, their cute.  
Gol and Maia looked confused at them, it was obviouse they had no idea who those people were and what happen, fear started to rise inside of Cassidy's heart,  
"How will this affect the future?" she though,  
"Finally its all over" said Hana as she hopped off of Cassidy's shoulder,  
"Your telling me" said Daxter as he moved closer to her, that was when everybody noticed that Daxter and Hana were still otsels,  
"Hana?, Daxter?, but I though that you two wanted to change back to the way you were" said Keira, Cassidy smiled as she walked behind her  
"Lets just say they found out that there was something more important" she said as she stood a few feet back,  
"Ya now were hero's wright Jak" said Daxter, there was no answer,  
"Jak?" Daxter repeated as he looked at Jak before smirking, he knew what was going on.  
Cassidy knew this part, it was supposed to be that Jak almost kisses Keira, but now that she has messed up all the story line Jak will probably kiss her for real and she would have to endure the pain of watching it, but to Cassidy's surprise he passes through Keira like she wasn't even there, he stopped right in front of Cassidy,  
"So I guess I ow you a thank you, you know for helping us" Jak began nervously,  
"Ya, it was no biggie" said Cassidy blushing,  
"Okay, but still thanks" said Jak, Daxter apparently grew impatient and shouted  
"What are you waiting for?!, Kiss her Man!", Jak and Cassidy's faces turned red with embarrassment, soon their attention was shifted to Gol and Maia,  
"Aww look their tired" coed Hana, she was right, Gol yawned and wipped his eyes signilazing he was tired,  
"Come on" said Jak as he took Gol and Cassidy took Maia.

The next morning:

Jak beraly got any sleep that night, he got a little nervouse about Gol and Maia sleeping in his own home, what happens if whatever Cassidy did to them wore off and they turn back to the way they were and try to kill them in their sleep?.  
Cassidy was outside playing with them wright now, the game what was it called?, hot coconut?, either way they were throwing this ball size coconut at each other and they had to catch until one of the player says stop and the one who has the coconut loses,  
"Aww you beat me Ryan" said Cassidy playfully, while Gol just smiled inocently,  
"My turn" chirped Maia,  
"Okay Briar" said Cassidy, Briar and Ryan are Gol and Maia's new names, Cassidy figure that since there was going to be a new start for them why not change their names.  
Cassidy noticed Jak and she waved at him, Jak smiled and waved at her back, before heading downstairs, soon he accidentally tripped on something and landed face first on the floor, sitting up Jak saw what he had tripped on, it was a present with Cassidy's name on it, Jak grabbed it and took it downstairs.  
"So what do you think it is?" asked Hana,  
"We'll have to open it eventually" said Cassidy as she opened the box inside was a book,  
"A book?" said Jak, Cassidy opened the book, inside there seemed to be some spells and chants written in precursor,  
"It looks like a spell book of some sort" said Cassidy,  
"Well there is only one good way to find out" said Hana as they all looked at Daxter,  
"No way, your not thinking, No!" he said.  
Cassidy could understand the writing so she found a safe spell to cast on Daxter, a mischievous smile spread across Cassidy's face, it only worried Daxter more,  
"Acrus verdera" she said as she pointed her bare hand at him, a flash of light strucked Daxter and,  
"Well how do I look?" asked Daxter.  
Cassidy, Jak, Hana, Briar and Ryan could only stare before burtsing into laughter,  
"What?" said Daxter anoyed, Jak couldn't stop laughing so he simply pointed at a small tidal pool, Daxter stared at his reflection before screaming his head had ground vines and flowers,  
"YAAAA, get it off of me, get it off of me" Daxter screamed as he ran around the beach while Jak, Cassidy, Briar, Ryan and Hana could only laugh.

**To be continued....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Returning home:**

**Authors note: Thanks for reviewing everybody, but I am mostly thankful for NeoQueen24, she has always been there since the start. Thank you!**

Somewhere in the forest:

Cassidy was there sitting on a rock reading her spell book or whatever its called, from time to time she takes her attention off the book and stares at a plant deciding what to do,  
"Hy ho hy oha mary" Cassidy chanted the plant grew into a spectacular enormous flower, looking at the spell book Cassidy found the reverse spell,  
"Izzy michi go" Cassidy chanted and the flower grew back into the plant it was, looking at the book one more time she chanted  
"Gligling gloglo hoho", bad idea the plant burst into action, it began to grow and grow until it became a beautiful tree, it looked like the one she saw on the second game,  
"Well now I know why its there" said Cassidy outloud,  
"Cassidy that was amazing" she heard a voice say, looking behind Cassidy saw Jak,  
"Jak, hu how long have you been here?" Cassidy stammered, her face turned red as she scratch the back of her head,  
"Long enough to see all the amazing things you can do" answered Jak admiring the tree, before Cassidy could say anything there was a huge explosion that made the ground shake.  
Before either of them could say anything they saw two figures running their way, it is Ryan and Briar, they looked like they were being chased by a lurker, in the mids of all that Ryan tripped on a root and fell on the ground.  
Jak and Cassidy went to his rescue,  
"Are you okay?" asked Cassidy, Ryan looked at his knew which was scrapped, he looked like he was about to cry,  
"Its okay nothing happen" said Cassidy running his fingers through his hair, she reach into her pocket and took out a bottle,  
"I have to thank Samos for giving me this" though Cassidy as she opened the bottle and poured a no more than a drop of liquid on Ryans wound, the wound dissapeared like he never had been hurt, he looked at it amazed so did Jak,  
"What is that?" asked Jak,  
"Its a rare powerful healing ointment, it can heal just about anything" answered Cassidy as she closed the bottle and placed it on her pocket,  
"Wow I could use it all the time" Jak cracked with a smile.  
Now they had to find out what caused the explosion.

In Samos hut:

Jak opened the door and smoke came out,  
"Samos, Daxter, Hana, Keira are all of you okay?" he shouted,  
"That's it I am through with this piece of junk" said Keira as she kicked the vehicle, the smoke cleared out.  
Jak chuckled a bit, every time Keira couldn't fix something she got mad and called it a piece of junk,  
"You always say that" said Jak,  
"Well I mean it this time" said Keira,  
"Yes you will, after all you are the greatest mechanic their is" said Cassidy with a smile, Keira cooled down and said  
"Fine I'll try tomorrow", no sooner than she said that there was a flash of light, above them appeared a portal and a letter and a scroll came down before the portal disappeared.  
Cassidy's heart sunk to the bottom as she took the letter, opened it and read it, it said:

_"Dear Cassidy:_

_I am extremely proud of you, I guess I made no mistake in picking you to be the keeper. You and your friend are free to go home until your next mission._

_Yours truly: Markus.  
Ps: Remember to practice your spells for your next mission, it will do you good and the scroll is for Keira their the plans for the vehicle."_

Cassidy set the letter down and looked at Jak with a sad face,  
"Cassidy what is it?" he asked, Cassidy took Hana and said  
"Its time for us to go home Hana",  
"Awww" whined Hana, Jak looked down he was sad, he didn't wanted Cassidy to go yet, he had so many questions left unanswered.

The night:

The night sky had never seem so beautiful, the moon shone clearly through the night sky, Cassidy looked at Samos, the eco sages, Jak, keira and Daxter,  
"Thanks for everything, you guys are the greatest" Cassidy with a smile on her face,  
"I hope you come back soon Cassidy" said Daxter,  
"Ya, visit us some time" said Keira, the red eco sage said  
"Come back soon",  
"Don't get lost on your way back" said the blue eco sage.  
Jak stared at Cassidy and he said  
"Will I be seeing you again?",  
"Yes sooner than you think" answered Cassidy, they stared at each other for some time, Jak leaned over to Cassidy and their lips met, Jak deeped the kiss, when he stopped Cassidy sat her head on his chest,  
"Good bye" she said before she let him go.  
Taking out her key Cassidy pointed it at the sky and said  
"Guardian of space, rent heavens and open a portal to me, I call out thy true name, mighty protector of space, guide me, protect me, path of light to me!", the key began to glow, wind started to blow stronger, then a blast of light appeared.  
Hana hold on to Cassidy as they started disappearing,  
"Bye" Cassidy and Hana said before they left.

In New york:

After walking through a tunnel Cassidy and Hana were in central park and that wasn't the only thing,  
"Hana your human again" said Cassidy as she pointed at her no longer otsel friend,  
"Yay" cheered Hana as she began to dance around in joy.  
There was another flash of light,from the sky fell something and it landed on Cassidy and Hana,  
"Uh sorry I landed on you" said a small voice, looking Cassidy and Hana saw that they are Briar and Ryan,  
"Briar, Ryan, what are you doing here?!" asked Cassidy and Hana at the same time.  
Ryan and Briar looked at them before running off to who knows where, looking confused at each other before leaving to their houses.  
"Well Cassidy better go home, I bet my mom is going to freak out about my resent disappearance and I have a feeling I won't hear the end of it until september" said Hana,  
"Okay see ya" said Cassidy as she entered her house.  
To her surprised Briar and Ryan were waiting in the entrance,  
"Ya" Cassidy freaked out,  
"What, but but, but but" Cassidy couldn't say a single word right, soon her mom came in and said  
"There you are Cassidy, I see your back from your walk in the park", she looked at Briar and Ryan  
"While you were gone your cousins arrived to stay with us for some time" she said,  
"Cousins?" said Cassidy,  
"Come on Cassidy lunch will be ready in an hour" said her mom as she left, Ryan and Briar looked at each other and Ryan said  
"Cassidy can we speak to you privately?", Cassidy nodded as she took them to her room.  
"She needed some answers,  
"Okay what are you two doing here?" she asked, Briar took a deep breath and said  
"We came here to help you, Markus sent us",  
"Okay" said Cassidy eyeing them,  
"You have been missing in this world for months, thanks to Markus he altered everybody's memory, he also gave us our knowledge of dark eco Sages back and enough memories to help us survive in this place" said Ryan,  
"Were here to keep an eye on you Cassidy, so consider us as friends or your guides or your advisers" said Briar.  
Scratching her head Cassidy knew that there was going to be a lot of getting used to with these two around, she just hopes they don't cause too much trouble.  
The phone rang,  
"Cassidy its Hana, she says she has to talk to you and that its important" called Cassidy's mom,  
"Coming mom" said Cassidy as she ran downstairs, taking the phone Hana said  
"Something is major wrong here, we have been missing for days and my mom said that I just went for a walk",  
"Calm down Hana its a long story but were not going to get in trouble for now" said Cassidy,  
"I'm just glad this is over with" said Hana,  
"How wrong you are that one Hana" said Cassidy as she looked at Briar and Ryan who came downstairs with her and she added  
"Our troubles are just beginning" said Cassidy.

**The end or is it?**


End file.
